


Make Me Bad

by meeokie



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Arrogant Sakuya, BDSM, Birbs, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Caning, Consensual Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Sort of kinky Yuuya, sort of after BBL, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeokie/pseuds/meeokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know why I’m here, Sakuya,” Yuuya whispered, his darker blue locks brushing against Sakuya’s lighter blue - he still smelled like the school - fresh cut grass, pen ink, expensive leather shoes. He pulled away, fingers dropping from the ribbon, stepping back giving his younger brother space. That and he also wanted to see the reaction; that was the best part in Yuuya’s opinion - teasing Sakuya was often so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> I feel the reason, as it's leaving me, no not again.  
> It's quite deceiving, as I'm feeling the flesh, make me bad.  
> ***

Yuuya sat in the plush leather office chair, legs crossed with feet resting on the oversized desk, casually flipping through a random book that had been laying open on its surface. Blue eyes glanced up to the closed door across the room, a few sounds echoing through from the corridor beyond. He looked back to the book, flipping mindlessly again, waiting.

A soft click came from the front, Sakuya’s eyes on the floor as he slid through and closed the door behind himself, his shoulders sagging as he spun around slowly to place his school bag on a hook in the wall. It had been a long day - student council ran an hour late and the sun was almost done setting, just a fraction of its light peaking through soft cream curtains. Turning, fingers reaching up to gently pop the buttons open from his school jacket, he froze, eyes locked onto the figure casually resting at the office desk, fingers gliding over his book, dirty shoes on his desk’s surface. Anger began welling up as Sakuya dropped his hands, only half of his jacket undone.

“What the Hell are you doing, Sakazaki? You know you are not allowed on these grounds,” he hissed, furious that none of the servants had warned him of a visitor, especially him.

Yuuya looked up from the book, a light smile gracing his lips as he placed it back down, careful to save the page it had previously been open to. His legs uncrossed as he removed his shoes from the desk's surface, opting to sit in the chair properly now, elbows resting on the chair’s arms as he clasped his hands together.

“Ah, little brother. You’re home late today - busy with a girlfriend?” Yuuya’s smile widened, clearly aware of how such comment would made Sakuya feel.

“Get out, now. You cannot come here unannounced - Father will not allow you to even call upon me. How did you even get in my room, no one warned me of a guest?!” Sakuya began to walk forward, his eyes glaring accompanied with an unpleasant scowl as he continued to unbutton his school jacket, coattails trailing behind. He stopped a few feet in front of his desk, arms dropping once his jacket was fully unbuttoned.

“Well?”

“Tsk. Someone’s in a bad mood today. As for how I am here, I have my ways. Your father won’t care - I know him and mother are out of the country on business.” 

Yuuya grinned, hands releasing as he pushed himself up from sitting, elegant fingers coming up to push at his glasses as they had been falling slightly down the bridge of his nose.

Sakuya’s fists clenched, his patience growing thin now. 

“How would you know that? We don’t share such information with...lesser family members,” he sneered. 

Yuuya tsked again, moving to the left to walk slowly around the oversized desk - truly someone of Sakuya’s stature had no reason to own furniture that big, but it was the same motif throughout his room and the rest of the large house. Ah, to be too rich for your own good. Must be a tough life. He circled around Sakuya, the younger man following first with his eyes and then with his body as his back was now to the desk.

“As I said before, little brother, I have my ways. Now, as it is rather late in the day, I prefer to not waste your precious time with idle chit-chat.”

Yuuya reached out, fingers wrapping around Sakuya’s school uniform bow as he leaned closer, the younger man backing up as he was caught off-guard. The backs of Sakuya’s legs hit the edge of his desk and he froze, fists still clenched at his sides, unsure in the moment if he should react to Yuuya or not.

Thin fingers slid down the neatly tied red ribbon, fingers similar to Sakuya’s although the older brother did not play any instruments of any sort. Which of course, did not mean Yuuya’s fingers were unskilled in...other areas and specialties. He tugged on one end, the ribbon pulling free from its form, now two flat red ends hanging from Sakuya’s neck. Yuuya was close now, his mouth inches away from Sakuya’s right ear.

“You know why I’m here, Sakuya,” Yuuya whispered, his darker blue locks brushing against Sakuya’s lighter blue - he still smelled like the school - fresh cut grass, pen ink, expensive leather shoes. He pulled away, fingers dropping from the ribbon, stepping back giving his younger brother space. That and he also wanted to see the reaction; that was the best part in Yuuya’s opinion - teasing Sakuya was often so easy.

Sakuya took a halting breath, eyes glancing to his older brother once before focusing on the polished wooden floor to his left. He could feel the flush rise up from his chest, fully aware of the blush that was forming on his cheeks. It wasn’t fair; Yuuya did this to him with ease. It wasn’t even right! Sakuya knew - he knew what his brother meant, he knew what he wanted.

“N…N-no. I can’t. I told you last time. We can’t do this anymore.” He didn’t meet Yuuya’s eyes when saying this - he couldn’t - it would be too dangerous. Those eyes - always playful, always expecting from Sakuya. 

“Oh? Is that so, little brother? Well, I don’t think we are done just yet. I can tell you still have lingering...feelings. You still consider yourself above me, even after all that has happened.” 

Yuuya had turned around, now facing away from Sakuya as he casually strode over to the door, fingers running through his hair as he tilted his head to the side.

“I understand such matters won’t resolve overnight. However, I can promise you that we aren’t…done with your training. Even so, you know I’ll give you options - what kind of brother would I be otherwise?” Yuuya’s hand was wrapped around the elaborate door latch, head still tilted just enough to see his brother still in the same spot.

He relaxed his fists; they had begun to shake after Yuuya had stepped away. Sakuya’s breathing was no longer even, and to his horror, his school uniform pants had begun to tighten in the front - Yuuya had been too close, his voice gentle but Sakuya heard the demand loud and clear.

Why was it so hard for him? It was always a struggle to submit, more so mentally than physically - somewhere in the back of his mind Sakuya was still a proud and arrogant Le Bel, and Yuuya...was not. By society’s standards, Yuuya was less and Sakuya would always be above. Which was exactly what his older brother wanted to break down.

Sakuya looked up, his eyes finally meeting Yuuya’s as he attempted to regain the upper hand. 

“Yuuya...please. You know…how difficult this is. I...”

Yuuya shrugged and turned back around, eyes resting on the door handle he was grasping.

“You can tell me to leave and I will. I won’t return again, not like this, ever. Or, you can be a good little brother, and get on your knees where you belong.” Yuuya did not look back, he only listened and waited.

Sakuya bit his lip, attempting and failing to wish away the blush that threatened on his cheeks once more. His heart was racing now, hearing those particular words from his brother’s mouth. He hated them, but at the same time he craved it. Sakuya’s body never listened to his mind, always pulling and wanting what his mind screamed against. Eventually the struggle would break down. Eventually Sakuya would let go of his title, his worth. It really was just the transition that was hard. Once he finally got where Yuuya wanted him, it was bliss.

He let out a shaky sigh, eyes downcast to the floor in front of him.

_Just do it. It will be so much better…just, kneel. It’s not hard. Come on, move. What is worse? Letting him leave like that. Then you'll show him you are weak, and he won’t come back. Ever._

Sakuya took a few unsteady steps forward away from the desk, his whole body buzzing in a wonderful mix of anticipation, fear, and strangled pride. Slowly, he bent down, one knee landing on the floor before the next followed. He looked back nervously, arranging the coattails in back so that they draped around him pleasantly; Sakuya would not let Yuuya see him as if he was disheveled or sloppy - even in this position the younger brother held a certain level of pride. Slowly, he lowered his body so that he was sitting fully, his weight evenly distributed along his legs, knees neatly together. Sakuya placed each palm on top of a knee, back straight in perfect posture, head tilted slightly down with his gaze following - if Yuuya came to him he would not meet his eyes; this was expected.

Sakuya collected himself, evening out his breathing before attempting to get his older brother’s attention. Yuuya however was paying plenty of attention, the soft sounds of shifting fabric reaching his ears. He turned then, eyes gleaming, a genuine grin across his face. 

Seeing his younger brother like that, kneeling perfectly in submission to him with all of his pride concentrated into being a good slave instead of an arrogant aristocrat ignited a spark in Yuuya. He wanted to show Sakuya his place; here, and now, he was truly below Yuuya in every sense. Furthermore, his possessiveness rushed forward - this was his brother, his to have. Nothing excited Yuuya more than these ‘lessons’ and it was always that much better when Sakuya fought just a little - he wasn’t fighting Yuuya per say, just himself.

A soft click of a door lock and the quick sound of low heeled shoes was all that Sakuya heard as Yuuya closed the gap between them. The same simple yet purposeful shoes came into Sakuya’s vision as he tried to stay still and wait for his prompt. Yuuya looked down, hands reaching for his school tie as he loosened it and tugged down just slightly so he had more room to breath; he had many plans for this evening and he would no doubt break a sweat when attempting to break his younger brother.

“Is this your answer then? Are you prepared, little brother?”

Sakuya’s fingers tightened against the fabric covering his thighs, another annoying tightening nearby becoming more unbearable the closer Yuuya came to him. He dipped his head lower, eyes closing completely.

“Yes, brother, I...I’m ready, sir.”

Yuuya’s hand reached out, fingers tangling in the lighter blue locks - Sakuya’s hair much softer than his own. Slowly, he bent at the waist, this time lips coming to his brother’s left ear before tightening is grip that forced Sakuya to raise his head up from where it was bowed. He let a chuckle escape, the breath ghosting over his younger brother’s ear causing Sakuya to shiver in response.

“Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shiver ran down his spine, head turning back, forehead resting on the cool surface. Sakuya could feel his chest flush again, sure that the awful blush had crept up from below his shirt collar. His fists tightened, fingers no longer splayed on the desk. It took an abundance of willpower to not let a moan escape. It wasn’t right...he knew they shouldn’t toy with this sort of thing, but at the same time it made it that much better.

Yuuya shifted back to a standing position, letting his fingers untangle from his brother’s hair. He watched; Sakuya’s increased breathing, the small shake in his hands, the obvious bulge in his school trousers. Perhaps he wasn’t as untrained as Yuuya had previously thought - he certainly snapped back rather quick. Even so, this wasn’t going to be an easy lesson. Plenty of fun was to be had for the instructor however.

“Veuillez vous lever, vous présenter.”

Yuuya stepped away, letting his younger brother gather himself and prepare. His eyes locked on to the small bin near the windowsill, a rather elegant bronze container housing various umbrellas and walking sticks, some of which were used during house parties. Why on earth a teenager such as Sakuya would ever need to use a cane made no sense but Yuuya had stopped attempting to understand the social elite many years ago. His eyes were not on his brother’s items; instead he was focused on the one that he had brought and hid away before Sakuya had arrived home. 

There it sat, hidden among all the rest, a rattan cane not anywhere near thick enough to lean against but not terribly thin either. It had been a while since Yuuya had felt it against himself, but he vividly remembered the sting. He grasped the top and pulled up, gently extracting it from the bunch. It was overall smooth, light in color and weight. The handle was not curved as traditional canes, simply notched to create a firm grasp. He smiled, looking over to the desk from his view near the window.

Sakuya rose smoothly, grateful his older brother hadn’t been watching - or worse - commenting on what he could possibly be doing wrong. It had been some time since they had last trained and he could feel the uncertainty in his movements. He stood, closing azure eyes and took one deep breath in and then out, attempting to will away the embarrassment of what Yuuya had just requested him to perform. Unfortunately, none of it was going away and the longer he lingered standing still the more unpleasant it all seemed.

He moved quietly, turning to face the desk and walked carefully to its edge, hands hovering above the surface for a moment before accepting this was the only way with his brother - he would have to comply and take it. Sakuya bent, forearms resting on the desk’s rich surface, elbows almost off the edge. Why exactly Yuuya wanted him bent absurdly like this with his…hips out was still a mystery, and one that he was hesitant to find out. Shoulders sagged, forehead coming close to the desk’s surface in a poor attempt to relax.

SMACK.

Sakuya flinched, close to crying out in surprise, eyes wide as he looked over to his right, the rattan cane resting next to his form on the desk’s surface. He frowned, unable to identify the cane as his own as he started to turn further, looking to question his brother. His head stopped halfway in its travels as he felt cloth against his backside - school trousers and then something…more. Yuuya’s hands came around to grip tightly at his hips, grinding forward in a less subtle fashion as he leaned over more, easily getting his lips close to the back of his little brother’s head.

“Vous regardez le meilleur comme ceci, petit frère.”

A shiver ran down his spine, head turning back, forehead resting on the cool surface. Sakuya could feel his chest flush again, sure that the awful blush had crept up from below his shirt collar. His fists tightened, fingers no longer splayed on the desk. It took an abundance of willpower to not let a moan escape. It wasn’t right...he knew they shouldn’t toy with this sort of thing, but at the same time it made it that much better.

_We aren’t supposed to be doing this._

“Yu...Sir. Please, what do you want?”

Yuuya chuckled, his hands rising up from sharp hips, sneaking within the small space between his little brother's form and the desk's top. Fingers found their destination, slowly popping the buttons to Sakuya’s black vest, starting from the top then down.

“Tsk. You know I won’t answer such generic questions. What do I want? I want your submission. You’ll do that for me, yes? Vous faites-moi confiance.”

Sakuya’s breath quickened, no longer concerned about remaining composed as he felt nimble fingers move over his vest and then to his undershirt - his red tie ribbon had been lost somewhere along the way. There was no way to deny it - he could feel Yuuya’s excitement on his body, slowly pushing against him as he continued his work. 

“Oui, Sir... Me dire quoi faire.”

Yuuya grinned, although his younger brother would be unable to see due to his position. He doubted that he would even register it right now - Sakuya was clearly and steadily headed into the mindset that they both preferred. He pulled away to stand up, but remained touching, all of the buttons on the younger male's clothes now open save for his trousers. 

“Ah, music to my ears, little brother. How I wish to hear that so often! Unfortunately, you never want to freely give that to me - a shame.”

Yuuya’s hands dipped down, reaching around to the front of Sakuya’s pants. He pressed briefly against the fabric, delighted to know that his brother was enjoying it all physically, even if mentally it was so hard to come to terms with. 

“Tsk. Mauvais petit frère. We haven’t even started the fun and you are already so excited? I’m sure I have a remedy for the situation.”

Skilled fingers tugged down, undoing the top button and zipper following. Yuuya stepped back and pulled, careful to not catch on the front, underwear and all, letting them settle freely around his brothers ankles. Sakuya’s jacket coattails covered the view, although what was laid before him at the moment was quite nice as it was. 

Sakuya himself had his eyes closed tight, hands still in fists, one cheek resting against the desk’s top, attempting to breath at a normal rate and failing. What had just happened was embarrassing enough, and now lacking Yuuya’s heat against himself... He shivered, feeling cold and vulnerable, knowing full well that his brother was most likely staring. Sakuya didn’t want to imagine what he looked like from that view so he put his effort into keeping his knees from shaking. 

“Ah…what a nice present for me, you are behaving! Even so, I’m afraid I still owe you a lesson.”

Yuuya shrugged off his school jacket, folding it sloppily and tossing it to the office chair. He tugged the buttons to each sleeve, hastily rolling them each up to an elbow before popping a button at the top of his collar. He reached over, grasping the cane and sliding it off the desk, making sure Sakuya could hear. Aligning himself with his goal, Yuuya held the cane in his right hand, slowly dragging the tip up Sakuya’s back, starting from the lower section where the tails of his school coat met. He moved slowly, aiding the remaining clothing to fold up to the top of Sakuya's back as much as it would while still being worn. Once done and satisfied the material was bunched and folded enough to not fall back down, he slid the tip down to the bottom of his brother's spine, pausing before twisting the cane so that it was flat across each butt cheek, waiting.

The pace was maddening, the slow exposure creating an itching anticipation that plagued Sakuya. He wasn’t fond of being so exposed but at least Yuuya had allowed him to hide away his face. He was not familiar with what his brother had planned, but he had a pretty good hunch at this point. A confusing mixture of fear and excitement ran through his veins, waiting for Yuuya’s cue.

“Mon petit frère, are you ready for your lesson?”

“...Oui.”

“I expect you to count them out, in Français, please.”

“Oui, frère... Sir.”

Yuuya grinned to himself, his hand coming back up in the air to pause, making sure his target was aligned and then swung forward, landing square in the middle of each cheek, an angry redness immediately blooming up.

“AHH! Merde... Ahh... U...Un.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haaaaaha. What am I doing!


	3. Chapter 3

He could hear the thin cane move through the air behind him, a soft, barely audible swish and then a pause. The pauses were always agonizing - never knowing how long they would last or if Yuuya would even pause in the first place. This time in particular was long, a small present to his younger brother - one to get used to and cope with the pain; this would not be a short lesson.

Sakuya barely had time to brace himself, another blow hitting right above the first, this time with a bit more force behind it. It caused him to shift forward a little, cheek still to the desk and fists clenched. It hurt. It hurt so much more than anything he was used to. Yuuya had never used anything like this in the past, opting always for the open palm method whenever his younger brother needed correction or discipline. The cane stung deeply, Sakuya could still feel the throb from the first hit, and now the second above amplified and mingled together with the first.

“…Deux.”

A swishing through the air signaled the next, Sakuya relaxing along his shoulders and thighs, anticipating the pause, but none came this time.

SMACK.

A soft chuckle was heard behind him right after the cane hit below the first, now angry red and soft spots of blue - Sakuya’s soft skin always did seem to bruise easily. His fists were shaking now, breath erratic and eyes closed tightly to fight away tears. It wasn’t fair - he wasn’t ready for that one, where was his pause? It hurt even more - the aim hitting right where the top of his thighs met his backside. He wasn’t going to be able to sit in class tomorrow, Sakuya knew he would be feeling this for the next few days. 

_That is probably what he wants. He wants me to remember and feel it for days._

“Tsk, did we forget already? Je vais ajouter plus, mon petit frère.”

“...T...Trois.” Sakuya managed, his voice sounding hoarse and unfamiliar. Add more? How many was he planning to do in the first place?

Yuuya was smiling to himself, happy that his little brother was complying with his wishes. If only he could show him somehow, how he was right at this moment. To Yuuya, it was perfect - beautiful even, to watch someone so proud bend for him, allow him control and trust. He doubted Sakuya would understand the magnitude of such an action, but that didn’t matter much right now. He patted around his pants pockets with his free hand, cursing under his breath when he realized his phone was in his jacket. Oh well, Yuuya would just have to commit this image to memory.

Another blow came down, this time diagonal across the first three. Sakuya finally gave in, something between a strangled cry and moan escaping from his lips before biting down, embarrassed that any sort of sound would come from his own mouth. He couldn’t help it now, the new pain with the dull mixed dangerously. He could feel himself slipping, the small part of him that wanted to fight back and tell Yuuya to fuck off had disintegrated; all that was left was overwhelming hurt and shame. Try as he might to reject it, to tell himself to just take it and get it over with, his body had other plans - not once had his erection faltered, in fact, his whole body seemed to react exactly how he didn’t want it to. It hurt, there was no denying that - but at some point Sakuya started having trouble differentiating it from the idea of pleasure; thoughts of Yuuya coming close and touching him, letting Sakuya do the same to him... Maybe if he was a good boy he would let him….

“Quatre,” escaped his lips, barely a whisper.

“Bon garçon, will you take more for me?”

“Oui, mon frère. Comme beaucoup comme vous le souhaitez.”

Twice more the cane came down against fast bruising skin, no pauses, no warnings. Both hit against previous marks, no area left untouched. Yuuya’s breath came quicker now, from the excitement of working his little brother and from the exercise - it was tough aiming and calculating the force behind the swing; he didn’t want it to be too light or too much for Sakuya to take. Sakuya had given up on composure, hand splayed wide against the desk top, fingers curling in the aftershock. His breathing had leveled out, now heavy and slow, very audible to his older brother. Tears threatened to drop from the corners of his eyes; he didn’t want to cry in front of Yuuya. His knees trembled slightly, exhaustion starting to creep through the heavy fog of constant pain. He felt it and welcomed it now; it was addicting. It had been so difficult to get here, so very hard to let go of his control but now…now that he was here and it was happening, it felt wonderful.

_More. I deserve more. He deserves better._

“…C...Cinq. Six.”

Yuuya stopped and stood up fully for a moment, catching his own breath and pushing up his glasses which had started to slide down his nose. His gaze still on his little brother, he brought the cane back quickly, making sure its travel through the air was audible. Sakuya made no movement, no brace or tense to prepare for the hit. It was clear he was nearing his limit, body struggling to send signals to his mind. He brought the cane down quick but stopped short and barely tapped against the sore flesh. With a soft chuckle, Yuuya bent and placed the cane on the floor near the desk quietly. As he came back up he ran his left hand down his little brother's spine from the top near crumpled clothing down to the base.

“Sept, mon frère,” Sakuya whispered, feeling a tear drop from his closed eyes, the one closest to the desk near his cheek. 

"Hmm. I’m not sure that last one counted, but I’ll give you praise for it either way.”

Yuuya's hand dipped further down, trailing along the defined lines, splaying his fingers out against the burning flesh. He brought his finger and thumb together to pinch over a forming bruise, smiling as Sakuya let out a contained cry.

“Ah, does it hurt, mon petit frère?” Yuuya positioned himself again, hands wrapping around naked hips - fingers dancing over defined hip bones as his thumbs dug into the sides, pushing in spots the cane’s edge had managed to reach. He shoved himself against Sakuya at the same time his hand tugged back, grinding against the damage he had done.

Sakuya didn’t have time to catch his breath before he was overwhelmed by the quick shock of pain. It wasn’t like before, it didn’t radiate and fizzle and mingle together. This was pure torture, the cheap fabric of Yuuya’s school trousers against his bare abused skin was too much combined with his rough grip. His cry was silent, mouth opening in protest as his eyes shot open, tears dripping against rich wood. Sakuya’s whole body shook now, unable to deal with the overwhelming mental and physical exhaustion - Yuuya’ grip was the only thing anchoring him in his position.

“…V...Veuillez. I…it...is too much. I can’t.”

Yuuya halted his grinding, his grip loosening but remaining against shaking hips.

“Ahh, very good. I need you to be honest with me, mon petit frère. It's very important to me.”

Yuuya leaned over, his blue eyes searching for Sakuya’s but the younger brother would not meet them. Sakuya remained staring at nothing in particular, unable to stop any of his tears.

“Tell me - are you crying from the physical pain or something else?” Yuuya stepped slightly back, cloth leaving Sakuya’s backside but still close enough to run his hands along hips.

Sakuya closed his eyes, eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “I...I can’t. Je suis désolé.”

“Tsk, still stubborn after all of that? I will get my answer.”

Yuuya’s hands left their position, slowly inching up Sakuya’s sides until he reached under his arms, firmly but carefully pulling up until Sakuya was near standing. His form shook against Yuuya’s hold, knees protesting against the new weight under exhaustion. Sakuya’s eyes were hidden amongst his disheveled hair.

“Yu…Sir. I can’t…I can’t stand. My legs…I’m going to..”

“Shh. I will take care of you, little brother.”

Yuuya spun Sakuya slightly, at the same time his right arm came around Sakuya’s back and his left reached down behind trembling knees and he scooped him up into his arms in one quick motion, a bit surprised that his brother still felt relatively light, even for his age. He did not look down to his face, respecting Sakuya’s need to work out what was going on in his mind. That didn’t mean Yuuya couldn’t help coax it out of him. He walked around the large desk, hips shoving lightly against the oversized leather chair to spin it around for them to sit in.

Once seated, Yuuya carefully placed Sakuya in his lap, aware that the fabric against his skin would still be somewhat painful, although hopefully less now with no friction. Sakuya remained silent, slightly embarrassed at Yuuya’s careful handling of him, only frowning once in pain as bare skin hit fabric once more. He reached with his right hand to grasp the collar of Yuuya’s white button-down, somewhat for stability but also to deal with the thrum of pain that echoed within his body again.

Yuuya reached over with his left hand to position his brother’s knees on the chair's arm, legs dangling over the side. His right hand remained wrapped around Sakuya's back and shoulders, holding him close to his own chest.

“Sakuya, you will tell me what I want to know.”

He was about to protest, not wanting to attempt to explain the swirl of conflicting emotions he currently felt, but was cut short and instead only replied with, “A…ahh. Please.”

Yuuya’s hand had wrapped around Sakuya, slowly running from the base to the tip and back down again, no urgency or pace set, just lazily touching. He smiled, watching himself pleasure his brother, so pliable and innocent curled against him like this. He tilted his face to the right, semi-sweaty locks tickling against his lips.

“Mon petit frère, aimez-vous la douleur? Vous aimez quand je le faire?”

Sakuya nodded against Yuuya’s chest, feeling tears well up again in the corners of his eyes.

“Oui. Vous seul. Veuillez, plus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahhhh. Sorry not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuya’s hand halted, inching up to the crumpled mess of clothing at his brother's chest, gently pulling apart the left from right, exposing smooth, pale skin. He reached higher, long fingers running across a slender neck until coming up under Sakuya’s chin, gently pushing against the underside until the younger one complied and shyly looked up. 

Sakuya appeared exhausted, the corners of his eyes wet with fresh tears, eyebrows set in a relaxed form - it was clear he was too far gone to scowl with unneeded pride. His normal fierce blue eyes now looked soft, only meeting Yuuya’s for a brief moment before darting elsewhere, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks. His fingers reached higher, tracing along where tears had already fallen, his thumb coming up to swipe across dry lips.

“Tsk, you tell me you want more and then look away and blush? You don’t always have to be shy about this, it is nothing new between us.”

Yuuya’s thumb pushed against his lips until they parted, dipping down further until Sakuya finally gave in, eyes closing once more as he opened his mouth just wide enough for the intrusion. Yuuya chuckled, pulling back out only to replace his thumb with his index and middle finger, inching slowly into the wet heat as far as he pleased while watching Sakuya’s eyebrows knit together as he attempted to take in the full length. His breathing increased, barely audible as he inhaled and exhaled from his nose. As usual, he only compiled with what was happening, using his pride as a front to not back down from a challenge.

“Come now, mon petit frère, you cannot hide from me. Je sais que vous aimez ce.”

Sakuya’s grip at his brother’s chest tightened, a small moan slipping out around Yuuya’s fingers as they were pushing against his tongue. He sucked at the intruding digits, licking in between both as his hips rose up slightly from Yuuya’s lap, aching to be touched. He heard a gentle ‘tsk’ and dropped them back down, another strangled moan escaping as a jolt of pain ran up his spine. Sakuya had briefly forgotten his recent injuries and the cheap fabric of Yuuya’s pants felt as unpleasant as they had moments ago. 

Yuuya dragged his wet fingers away, rubbing them lightly against his brother's lips to heal the dryness before he dropped his hand back down, wrapping firmly around Sakuya’s erection, running up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Sakuya’s mouth remained open, heavy breathing filling the space between them as he fought against the urge to again lift his hips, coaxing Yuuya to go harder, faster. It was torturous this way - the grip, the speed, the pausing. He could easily finish in under a minute from Yuuya's strong, firm hand but not like this...and that’s exactly what his brother wanted; to drag it out until the younger one was begging.

“Frère, veuillez. J'ai besoin de plus.”

“Tell me first - where do your tears come from?”

“Je vais vous dire, mais j'ai besoin de plus.”

Yuuya’s grip tightened a bit, his hand slipping further down and back up faster, making sure to swipe over the tip each time, fingertips slipping over pre-cum and then back down, aiding slightly to glide faster along the shaft. Sakuya’s hips rose again after a particularly nice touch, again falling back down against the hated fabric, this time a different sounding moan escaping from his mouth. Sakuya tilted his head to the left, hiding against his brother’s white button down as his hips continued to rise up at random; the dulling pain mixing with Yuuya’s firm grasp created a combination his body both loved and hated.

“Pourquoi avez-vous fait pleurer, mon petit frère?” Yuuya whispered, his cheek resting close to the top of his brother’s head.

Sakuya let out a shaky breath, fingers reaching to tug gently at the orange tie close to his face.

“Les deux. Ça fait mal à l'intérieur, et à l'extérieur.”

Yuuya’s lips ghosted over soft blue strands, his eyes closing as he continued to increase his pace.

“It doesn’t have to be that way. I can help stop the pain, inside.”

Sakuya’s hips continued to rise, moans muffling against his brother's shirt each time he felt rough fabric against bruised, angry skin. He no longer cared about tomorrow, or if he would be able to sit properly in class, or even if he was doing further damage. The pain kept dissipating until he ground down again, feeling it wash over new each time. He felt like he was slowly drowning, as Yuuya’s skilled hand brought him so close before backing away, leaving him in that horrible limbo.

He wanted his brother’s help, in any way, at any time, even if it was always like this - ripping the pride away that burned him inside, causing pain he didn’t even realize was there. He would gladly replace it with this, with what Yuuya was giving him now. At least like this he could feel right; it wasn’t just for him. He owed so much to him, at least, that was how he felt now in the moment. His actions, his rude words - they weren’t him anymore, and yet he kept slipping back.

_Please help me. Please fix it._

“Veuillez... Veuillez Yuuya.”

“Hmm? What is it? What do you need?”

Sakuya could feel it, he was so close - the slow burn had slipped further, he couldn’t hold back anymore, even with how Yuuya was touching him. Narrow hips moved erratically now, unable to match any rhythm - he didn’t care anymore.

“Veuillez...puis-je?”

Yuuya’s eyes snapped open, his hand gripping a little tighter, his fist moving faster now.

“Regardez-moi, Sakuya.”

The younger brother tilted his head back, eyes hazy and half-lidded, cheeks pink, small spots of sweat beading around his hair line. He looked up, meeting Yuuya’s gaze, knowing he would not allow him to finish unless he kept it. His right hand released its strong grip on his brother’s tie, hand coming down to brace on Yuuya’s leg near his knee. Sakuya’s left hand remained tucked against Yuuya’s chest, fingers tightly curled together and shaking slightly with exhaustion. 

“V…veuillez... I can’t...” Sakuya’s eyebrows knit together in concentration, trying his best to hold on until he had direct permission.

Yuuya licked his lips, an understanding smile upon them as his hand worked over Sakuya just a little faster, watching his breath come out uneven and jagged.

“Oui, pour moi. Vous pouvez.”

Hips slammed up twice more, unable to hold back any longer, a pained moan escaping his tired lips as he ground down against Yuuya’s lap, feeling the bulge there. His own grip tightened against his brother’s knee, trying hard to keep his eyes locked with bright blue as he emptied himself along his own stomach and chest. 

_Please. It is difficult when you look at me like that..._

“Good boy.”

Sakuya’s eyes finally slid closed, somewhat from pure exhaustion but also from embarrassment; Yuuya always demanded eye contact when either of them came. It was hard to deal with, so much more intimate with a touch of humiliation, and yet he did it every time, even if it always felt the same.

He felt Yuuya’s hand stop, fingers reaching up to slide against the mess he had made along his own stomach and chest. Sakuya’s eyes peeked open, looking up as he caught Yuuya licking at his fingers, eyes burning back at him as he did so. The younger brother bit his lip, the heat of a blush coming forth across his cheeks. Yuuya smiled around his long index finger, tongue darting out to lick at a spot he missed.

“You did well, mon petit frère...but I think it is my turn, yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out a lot longer and dirtier than I meant it to but we gunna just keep going with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this took so long. Back to back conventions, birb cosplay....I meant to post way sooner but here we are. One more chapter to go and I will be wrapping this up. Thank you for waiting ;-;
> 
> PS. If you want to see my cosplay from this past weekend as Shuu Iwamine (with my friend as Yuuya!) you can check the hatoful boyfriend tag on tumblr or hop over to meeokie.tumblr.com <3

Sakuya’s eyes slid closed, well aware that his work was far from over but too exhausted at the moment to care if Yuuya would disapprove. A tired fist slid down from its spot gripping his brother’s knee, fingers curling in and stretching while he attempted to catch his breath. Yuuya shifted lightly underneath him, free hand reaching forward to the top of the desk to fetch a few tissues from the ornate box set to the side. 

Rubbing lightly at his dirtied fingers first, the older brother pushed impatient hips up against Sakuya’s backside, rewarded with a quick, pained moan. He grinned, running the tissue lightly across the mess Sakuya had made; he knew better than to leave him dirty, especially in his own quarters - his little brother did not approve of messes lingering. Sakuya chose to ignore any of this, slightly embarrassed at the thought of his older brother even seeing him in such a disheveled state.

_Hmm. He probably likes it. Pervert._

Yuuya bent slightly, tossing the used tissue into the small basket tucked under the heavy wooden desk. He smiled innocently, bright eyes looking down at what was displayed for him in his own lap. 

“Well then, since that is taken care of now…”

Sakuya turned, blue eyes meeting the same hue, his will and need to be haughty and prideful nonexistent; Yuuya always was the best at pulling those traits away. Perhaps to anyone that could watch them now in these moments - this delicate back and forth - the situation would seem odd and out of place. They were brothers by blood, they both knew what they were doing was wrong, and yet neither of them made any move to stop it. Sakuya always fell into place no matter how difficult it was to get there. Yuuya always showed up, well aware of Sakuya’s mood and knew exactly how to fix it. Sakuya would not deny his brother now, not after everything he had done to try to help, time and time again.

Pride was a strange thing; it was sometimes a barrier that got in the way, making you seem like someone you really aren’t and making situations harder for others. And yet sometimes... Sometimes it was good, a platform to stand on to perform tasks one normally wouldn’t, making challenges seem easy and trivial. 

“Comment voulez-vous qu'il, mon frère?”

Sakuya’s hands reached up, fingers lacing along Yuuya’s tie as he willed his body to lean closer, lips halting just inches below his brother's. He was tired, but he knew what Yuuya liked and after all that had happened moments ago, Sakuya was in a good mood and compliant. He found himself wanting to return the favor, wanting to make Yuuya feel as good as he had. He always felt...different after. More clear, more honest, more giving. 

_Why do you always fight it? It feels so much better after…_

“Je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez.”

Gentle fingers came up, ghosting along Sakuya’s neck and up under his chin, coaxing the younger one to come forward just a bit more. Yuuya leaned forward and closed the gap, soft lips meeting in a light kiss, no fire or need pushing down just yet. He broke away, lips remaining close as Yuuya rested his forehead against Sakuya’s. 

“Sometimes you are bad, mon petit frère, but sometimes you are so good. To be honest, I can’t pick between them; I love both.”

Yuuya’s tongue darted out, swiping against his brother's lips, a soft moan poorly hidden reaching his ears as he felt fists tighten against his tie. He shifted, mouth coming close to Sakuya’s ear.

“I want you on the floor in front of me, on your knees again. C’est où vous appartenez.”

Sakuya shivered, teeth digging against his lower lip as his back arched slightly, feeling the bulge against his backside more prominently now. Every part of his body was screaming at him to rest but his mind would not back down - Yuuya needed him and he would deliver it perfectly.

“Yes, sir, comme vous le souhaitez.”

Sakuya’s grasp on his brother’s tie loosened as he pushed away politely, eyes avoiding Yuuya’s, knowing that he was watching every movement with interest. Slowly, he slid his legs down from the chair’s arm, pants bundling down by clean leather shoes. Now facing opposite of his brother, Sakuya reached forward to the edge of the desk, fingers gripping tightly for leverage. The pain had dulled significantly now, but every time he shifted against Yuuya below him tiny sparks of pain shot up his spine, causing all of his movements to be slow and careful. Sakuya paused for a moment, head resting against his upper right arm.

_Just…just get to the floor. Gracefully._

Strong hands slid along each side, finger lightly running over prominent ribs before resting right above slender hips. He felt Yuuya’s grip tighten, not painfully but securely, as the older brother carefully pushed up, aiding Sakuya to his feet before releasing and helping the younger one turn around until he was facing Yuuya.

“Sakuya, it is ok to ask for help, you know. I know it hurts still; I’m not angry.”

Yuuya offered a gentle smile, ever patient with his brother in moments that needed it. He knew soon he would not care what hurt or where on Sakuya, just as the younger one would also not care; he easily lost himself whenever Yuuya’s cock was shoved down his pretty throat.

Sakuya nodded, eyes cast low and gaze locked on his brother's crotch. It was obvious that Yuuya was being overly patient with him - for what reason he was still unsure of. Normally his demands were strict and quick, especially after Sakuya broke, but tonight...

Slender shoulders shrugged a few times, jacket and undershirts slipping off and pooling around Sakuya’s elbows; his pants and undergarments had already reached the floor. Yuuya had seen him fully naked plenty of times, and he wasn’t exactly shy about it anymore, however something about being put on display and exposed still caused the younger brother to blush profusely.

His top garments were collected in one hand, gently placed on the top of the desk behind him before he faced forward once more, hands coming behind his back before he fluidly bent down to rest carefully on his knees in front of Yuuya. His body was enclosed on both sides from Yuuya’s legs, the seat of the chair inches from his bare chest.

Sakuya looked up, tired yet obedient eyes meeting his older brother’s.

“Sir... Avec ou sans les mains?”

Yuuya smiled, his right hand rising from its resting spot on the chair’s arm to lace fingers into the blue locks before him. 

_So well behaved right now. I can’t decide if I want to be nice or mean. Ah, well…it is in my hands…_

His left hand released its grip on the chair as well, fingers skillfully gliding across the belt at his hips and releasing the lock, the soft echo of his school trousers's zipper his only answer. Yuuya slid his hand down further, pushing dark blue boxers out of the way to pull his cock free; he had been ready for quite some time now and was becoming impatient with the image of his little brother freely kneeling in front of him between his legs.

“Don’t move them. If you do, well, I can help aid you to be still.” Yuuya’s eyes drifted down briefly to his orange tie before looking again to Sakuya, a playful smile on his lips.

Sakuya could feel the heat between his legs begin to kick in once more, thankful that Yuuya could not see from his position. He leaned up slightly on his knees and forward, careful that his backside was not touching against his shoes. 

“Oui, sir. Puis-je commencer?”

Yuuya’s gaze was strong, full of need and impatience that he somehow kept in line. However, it was always better like this - a quick fuck or oral sex could never compare to this - this was worth it, again and again. He desired to watch tears run down his little brother’s face as he struggled to handle all of Yuuya in his mouth - he often daydreamed that exact image during dull moments in the infirmary. It was wonderful to refresh his memory like this.

Fingers tightened in Sakuya’s hair as Yuuya roughly dragged him closer.

“Oui, ne vous arrêtez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous dis d’.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. This is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this journey - I have. <3

Some described it as a floating feeling, immense bliss that covered the body and mind, feeling everything and nothing at once. Letting one’s body react without thought - trying to tap into whatever animal instinct that could still be there. Sakuya had scoffed at such readings; they were romanticizing the whole situation far too much. The very basics of it all were consensual give and take; follow your part in it all and be rewarded, whatever that could mean for each party. 

And yet - what he and his brother did didn’t feel like it fell into all of those definitions. Yuuya didn’t come to him for his own pleasure, although that was often involved in it. If Sakuya wanted, he could end the game, dissolve whatever was happening at the moment. It was rare that such a thing ever happened - Yuuya was demanding and obvious in what he wanted, but he still cared - underneath it all was still love and concern - this was just a different way to express it, a different way to pull Sakuya away from repetition and ground him once more.

He didn’t dwell on any of the reasons they did this - it was hard for Sakuya to give in every time, but after he did, he understood why people tried to explain it in books. Just to let go of control was a blessing and a hard lesson. He would never choose to describe it as ‘floating’ but the younger brother certainly felt relief. Like this, you don’t have live up to your name; you don’t even have to be anyone at all. The only thing that mattered now was Yuuya’s satisfaction - to give back to his brother what he could in thanks for what was already done.

Manicured nails dug into his own arm, reminding himself that he must not move them, must not disappoint Yuuya. Leaning forward, Sakuya opened tired lips, his tongue reaching out to lap against the tip. Yuuya had waited too long for this - he could tell that the older brother would not last long. He looked up, blue eyes meeting as Sakuya bent down, lips wrapping around the familiar length as he pushed all the way, soft hairs at the base tickling his nose. He held Yuuya’s gaze until the older one broke it himself, head rolling back to the top of the plush leather chair, teeth digging into his bottom lip as his right hand burrowed deeper into Sakuya’s blue locks. 

“Ahh, mon frère, you know just how to treat me. Un tel bon garçon.”

Sakuya closed his eyes, the praise washing over his ego, the need to fulfill Yuuya even stronger now. How many times had he done this before? Perhaps a handful - the first a memory had even Sakuya blushing when he recalled; practice did make perfect for this sort of thing. Yuuya was well endowed, much thicker and a bit longer than Sakuya himself. He struggled still to fit as much as he could down his throat without choking, although once Yuuya got close, he didn’t seem to care if Sakuya could or couldn’t take it.

He created a steady rhythm, tongue pressing lightly at the underside of Yuuya’s cock as he dragged his mouth up to the very tip, almost releasing him completely before shoving down again as far as he could reach. He shifted in place, his own need growing steadily between his legs. Mistakenly, the heels of his leather shoes hit his backside, the dulled pain replaced with a sharp spike straight up Sakuya’s spine. He cried out, the strangled sound muffled as his mouth was preoccupied with Yuuya’s cock. 

The hand in Sakuya’s hair shifted, fingers tightening into sweaty blue locks as Yuuya looked down, glasses half way down the bridge of his nose. Piercing blue eyes watched as tears dripped down from each corner of his brother’s eyes, a furious blush blossoming across soft cheeks. Yuuya licked his lips, hips shoving off the chair and into Sakuya’s abused mouth. He wasn’t prepared for that at all, panicked eyes looked up as he tried to push back to release Yuuya from around his lips.

Slim fingers tightened again, his other hand coming up to meet on the other side of Sakuya’s head as he held him firmly in place, a pained moan finally slipping through clenched teeth.

_Such a beautiful sight for me. Only me._

“Mon frère, if you keep looking like that I will not last long. You have such a talented mouth.”

Sakuya was breathing heavily through his nose, pain from his previous lashes mixing dangerously with the pain of not being able to push away from what barely fit in mouth. His lips were sore and his legs ached immensely from trying to not lean back and down to avoid hitting hit the rough leather of his shoes. He could feel the tears dripping down his own face, barely registering the fact that he was crying. Exhausted, used, and with his body starting to reach its limits, Sakuya struggled to focus again, feeling a slight shake ripple through all of him.

_Stop. You already know all of this. Your body knows. Yuuya knows. I don’t. I don’t need the control._

Each palm remained plastered to a forearm, fingers clenching and digging; Sakuya reminding himself of the rules of the game. Yuuya kept his gaze on his brother, letting him take a much needed moment to collect himself.

“Sakuya. Avalez tout il.”

Sakuya’s own need twitched below the chair, out of sight from Yuuya, although knowing him - he knew. This always undid Sakuya - no restraints other than a promise seemed to drive him more crazy than using toys. Yuuya craved exactly that: desperate, exhausted, needy, wanting to please - the mere thought of his little brother in such a state could get him off with a little help from his hand. This was better though - the real thing. A faint smile graced his lips as Sakuya began to move forward on his own, Yuuya’s fingers still entwined tightly in his hair.

_Yes. Give me, all of yourself._

Yuuya never looked away, entranced as abused lips wrapped around him, forcing themselves down and back, further each time, as much as Sakuya could take. His fingers twitched, tightening painfully in sweaty blue locks as Sakuya moaned against him, never stopping his movements through the pain although the tears gave it all away. Yuuya’s breath hitched, his own chest rising and falling fast now, feeling the build of his delayed orgasm coming up fast.

Without warning Yuuya’s fingers dug further, his palms now supporting Sakuya’s head as he shoved him forward and lifted his hips off the chair, forcing his brother to take all of him in, whether he liked it or not. The sounds Sakuya made at that moment were beautiful: the pained struggle, the need to cough but unable to with so much filling his mouth, the cruel gag as his throat revolted against the attack. Yuuya tugged Sakuya’s head back, just enough so only the tip remained, intense eyes looking down at the scene in his lap.

Sakuya couldn’t think anymore, his body pliant and willing to Yuuya’s touch. He was too far gone to be embarrassed by the sounds he had just made, knowing fully that his older brother delighted in them, while as someone else might find them repulsive. His lids dropped just slightly, eyes hazy and disoriented with lust as he licked and sucked at what Yuuya had left him with. Eagerly he pulled himself forward, Yuuya’s hands and hips reacting a second later to shove him forward once again violently. 

_Yes. Please. More. Yuuya…_

Faster, hips snapped forward with no pace, no rhythm left as Yuuya struggled to hold on, struggled to watch his brother just a little longer, fully gone now, completely free of everything he demanded defined him as a person. He was amazing like this; no matter what awfully deranged position they played in, this was the goal. This was the point.

“Mon frère…I…I’m..”

Sakuya looked up through blurred eyes, tears making it difficult to see Yuuya clearly. He pushed himself down as far as he could, mouth hitting the bast of Yuuya’s cock, hips coming up to meet in the middle as Yuuya’s fingers dug painfully into Sakuya’s scalp. He sucked, tongue sliding and pushing on the underside as Yuuya groaned, emptying everything that was left of him, Sakuya swallowing greedily. Yuuya’s eyes slid closed, his head and hips hitting back down to the leather chair as fingers uncurled from his brother’s locks. Sakuya pushed away slowly, licking along Yuuya’s length until he was sure nothing was left, a soft sigh leaving his tired lips as he finally unwound his hands, placing them each on Yuuya’s thighs to steady himself and not lean back down against his abused skin.

Yuuya’s fingers remained, slowly gliding through blue tufts, gently pushing Sakuya’s head to his right knee to rest there, the only sound echoing in the room being both of them attempting to regain their breath. 

Yuuya tilted his head, free hand coming to push his glasses back in place, watching Sakuya’s tired eyes close against his thigh, chest rising and falling at a slower pace now.

_You will always belong to me._

“Sakuya...you know you don’t have to stay here. You don’t have to live with them now.”

Sakuya shifted, his fingers resting on Yuuya’s left thigh tightening slightly against the rough, cheap fabric.

“…I know. I... I want to finish the school year first - it's only two more months. After that…I..”

_I’ll leave. Anywhere but here. It’s suffocating now. Knowing the truth, pretending it's all the same._

“Alright. Just…if you need help, with that. I’m here. I’m here for anything you need, mon petit frère.”

_I’ll take you away from here, just give me your word._

“Until then...”

Sakuya looked up, eyes clearly tired, the evidence of past tears dried down the sides of his face. He smirked before looking away, lips brushing against Yuuya’s clothed thigh in a brief kiss before resting his head back down.

“J'attends votre retour…chaque fois que vous voulez me.”

Yuuya smiled, his free hand reaching down to tuck himself back into his boxers, not bothering to fasten his school trousers yet.

“Ahh, such a lofty proposition! I’m not so sure you want to tell me such a thing - I would be here every day.”

Sakuya grinned against his thigh, eyes focused on nothing in particular, not meeting Yuuya’s own. They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to move just yet. It was late now - Yuuya would have to leave soon. Sakuya closed his eyes once more, unsure and unwilling to end everything just yet.

_Is that a promise, mon frère?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 big shout out to my proofreader loire.  
> We have some more plans, specifically for a certain 3 birbs, that we will be cowriting <3

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy so this is the first smut-thing I've written solo. Hatoful fandom is so small ;-;


End file.
